Siadaj lub pech
Chris - Ostatnio w MTP. Jak uczestnicy zobaczyli swoje domki, od razu robili teledyski - Perkusiści do "Human Nature" i "4 Minutes", a Gitarzyści do "American Life" i "Like a Prayer", co było złym pomysłem bo oni przegrali i ze studio pojechała Heather. Odkryte zostały dwie miłości: Ezekiela i Evy oraz Harolda i Heather. Kto w tym tygodniu odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego w Muzyce... Totalnej... Porażki!!!!! (czołówka) (w stołówce) Noah - Co to jest??? Chef - Moja kupa z sikami po Łacińsku. Noah - Błe. Chris - Ekhem, ekhem. UWAGA, UWAGA! W TYM TYGODNIU BĘDZIECIE GRAĆ W GRĘ "SIADAJ LUB PECH", GDZIE BĘDZIECIE PRZY KRZESŁACH CHODZIĆ KOŁO MUZYKI LADY GAGI, A JAK SIĘ NIE ZMIEŚCICIE TO BĘDZIECIE MUSIELI COŚ ZROBIĆ, JAK NIE ZROBICIE TO ODPADACIE! Ashley - Kurde. Musiałeś być tak głośno??? Chris - Tak. :D (czas na zadania) Radio: (piosenka Just Dance - Lady GaGa) Red One Konvict Gaga Oh eh I’ve had a little bit too much, much All of the people start to rush, start to rush by caught in a twisted dance Can’t find my drink oh man, where are my keys I lost my phone (stop muzyki) Chris - Nie zmieścił się - Johnny!!! Musisz teraz całkowicie nago tańczyć nad rekinami. Johnny - O Ou. (Johnny rozebrał się wszedł całkiem (nawet bez majtek) nagi na basen z rekinami) Johnny (przestraszony) - Sia lalalalalala, Sia lalalalala. (mija minuta) Chris - Oki. Wytrzymałeś, a więc idziesz do tańca, WIĘC UBIERAJ SIĘ I IDŹ!!!! BŁE!!! Radio: (piosenka Just Dance - Lady GaGa) - What’s going on, on the floor I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club I can’t remember but it’s alright, I'm alright Just dance, it’s gonna be okay da da doo-doom Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom Just dance, it’s gonna be okay Da da da Dance, dance, dance Just, just, just, just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth How’d i turn my shirt inside out Control your poison babe Roses have thorns they say And were all getting hosed tonight What’s going on, on the floor I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club I can’t remember but it’s alright, I'm alright Just dance, it’s gonna be okay da da doo-doom Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom Just dance, it’s gonna be okay Da Da Da Dance Dance Dance Just, just, just, just dance (Colby O’donis) When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue Can’t believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw And I ain’t gonna give it up, steady try to pick it up like a car Ima hit it, I’ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr’ yeah. Show me I can see that you got so much energy The way your twirlin up them hips round and round There’s no reason, I know why you can’t leave here with me In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and… (Gaga) Dance, it’s gonna be okay da da doo-doom Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom Just dance, it’s gonna be okay Da da da Dance, dance, dance Just, just, just, just dance I’m psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue burners and phonic I’m psychotic synchypnotic I got my brand electronic I’m psychotic synchypnotic I got my blue burners and phonic I’m psychotic synchypnotic I got my brand electronic Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle I got it, just stay close enough to get it Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it’s been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll’ Just dance, it’s gonna be okay da da doo-doom Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom Just dance, it’s gonna be okay (Babeee) Da da da Dance, dance, dance Just, just, just, just dance (koniec muzyki) Chris - Nie zmieściła się: Courtney! Masz teraz zjeść w 10 minut 10 kilogramów robali. Courtney - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (mija 10 minut) Chris - Zjadłaś tylko 8 kilogramów. Odpadasz. Courtney - NIE!! Radio: (Poker Face - Lady GaGa) - Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart (stop muzyki) Chris - Nie zmieścił się - Tyler!!! Masz teraz przesiedzieć godzinę u kurczaków! Tyler - Dlaczego to?? (mija minuta) (Tyler ucieka) Chris - Nie wytrzymałeś. Odpadasz. Radio: (Poker Face - Lady GaGa) - Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) Can't read my, can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She’s got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) (stop muzyki) Chris - Nie zmieściła się - Lindsay. Masz skrzywdzić chłopaka i pocałować wszystkich innych chłopaków. Lindsay - Mam zdradzić Tyler'a? O nie. Chris - MASZ!!! (Lindsay całuje Duncan'a, Owen'a, DJ'a, Trent'a i nagle ucieka) Chris - Nie wytrzymałaś. Odpadasz. A więc dwie osoby z Rockowych Perkusistów odpadło więc w tym tygodniu przegrywają Rockowi Perkusiści. Perkusiści - NIE!!! (pokój zwierzeń) DJ - Niech odpadnie Justin. On nic nie robi. Britney - Jestin. Pon nuc na robi. Beth - Tyler. To on jako pierwszy uciekł. (ognisko) Chris - Wybraliście kto w tym tygodniu odpadnie. I wybraliście że nie: James, Britney, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, Dj. Kto odpadnie? Tyler czy Justin? A więc odpada: JUSTIN! Beth - CO? MÓJ CHŁOPACZEK? DLACZEGO ON?? TO MÓJ UKOCHANY!! Justin - Spokojnie skarbie. Będę Ci u mnie kibicować. (Justin i Beth namiętnie się całują) Chef - Chodź przystojniaczek!!! Odpadłeś więc jedziesz!!! Chris - W tym tygodniu odpadł Justin. A kto w następnym?? Zobaczycie to w MTP!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki